


Sweet Lullaby

by SpookyMiscreant



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, kevaaron - Freeform, kevaaron+kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyMiscreant/pseuds/SpookyMiscreant
Summary: Tumblr prompt:  fox meeting where nearly everyone brings their kids and why is this one kid so fascinated with Aaron and won't leave him alone? And Kevin just smiles bc it's cute.went off script, but it's still kevaaron + aaron being cute with some kids!





	Sweet Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send prompts to my tumblr https://daddymemeyard.tumblr.com/   
> I hope yall like this!

It’s three am when Aaron’s phone starts ringing. Kevin had finally come home for longer than a weekend and now someone was disturbing Aaron’s best night of sleep in weeks. He groaned and smacked it off the table in an effort to shut it off, unfortunately for him his phone had been facing up and his swipe had somehow swiped the answer icon as well.

It was the quiet shout of his name that alerted him to the fact that his phone was lit up and someone was on the line trying to get his attention. Aaron picked up his phone and squinted at the screen to see who was trying to talk to him at this time of night.

“I hear you shuffling around you twat! Answer me!” came more small shouts as Aaron realized the icon blown up  on his screen was the photo he’d taken of the Boyd-Wilds family on Thanksgiving two years ago.

“Matt?” Aaron asked, his voice gruff from sleep.

“Thank god. Yes it’s me! Dan’s just gone into labor and I need you to watch Nykee and Marcus! I know you only have to deal with kids on the holidays but you’re the only one close that we trust and there’s no way we can find a baby sitter right now!” Matt was talking so fast Aaron was hardly processing what was happening when he consented.

“You’re a life saver. I’ve got Dan in the car with the kids and I’ll grab as many toys and snacks as I can right now but I’m a little frant-“ whatever Matt was trying to say was cut off by Dan’s voice.

“Aaron we are on our way to your place. I know Kevin just got home and I’m sorry hopefully this little demon comes out of me by tomorrow night. In their diaper bags are the lists of allergies, favorite shows, and favorite things to do. If you need anything call Matt or Abby they’ll know what to do. If we are in the hospital longer than a day or two Wymack and Abby will come get the kids off your hands. We owe you.” Her words were coming just as fast and yet she seemed more calm.

This was their third child after all Matt shouldn’t be as frantic as he is. Dan had always been the rock in that relationship.

Aaron huffed in amusement and laid back down to go back to sleep.

“Oh fuck me. Kevin get up!” Aaron groaned.

“Already did that. Sleep now. We can tomorrow.” Kevin mumbled as he flipped over.

Aaron would’ve laughed if his heart wasn’t about to explode out of his chest. Children were coming. A toddler and a kindergartener were coming into his home. What was he supposed to do with children? It’d only been a couple months since he’d last seen the kids and there was no way they’d potty trained Marcus in that time. Aaron was going to have to clean up actual shit. Where were the kids going to sleep? Aaron only had one bed! He wish he’d slept through his phone going off, though he knew Dan would’ve pounded on his door until he woke up. Why did Matt have to play for the exy team in Aaron’s state? Aaron hadn’t even realized he lived that close to the exy stadium until Kevin pointed it out. Aaron had honestly thought the stadium was for football or soccer.

Aaron had been so wrapped in his panicky thoughts he didn’t realize he had been staring at his blanket for the twenty minutes it took Matt to race to Aaron’s house. One of them, presumably Matt was pounding on his door prompting Aaron to rush to open it.

“Dan? What the fuck?” Aaron asked astonished to see his swollen friend at the door with her little boy on her hip and holding the hand of her little girl.

“Matt’s in the van with his head between is knees. He hasn’t gotten any better at this since Nykee showed up. I need to get going. Call Matt if you have an emergency, otherwise take care of it yourself and don’t stress him out over nothing Minyard.” Dan declared, still the commanding captain she had been six years ago.

“Roger Doger.” Aaron affirmed, a little too cheery, as he put his hand out for a sleepy Nykee.

“You haven’t changed either Aaron. Thank you for this, really it means a lot.” She said with a fond smile as she gave Aaron baby Marcus.

Aaron nodded goodbye as Dan turned and made her descent to her van.

Once Aaron had shut the door behind him and the children he once again zoned out trying to figure out what to do next. His panicked thoughts were interrupted by a tiny hand tugging on his.

“Where’s uncle Nicky? You always with him. I want to play with Nicky.” Nykee demanded wanting to see the man she was named after.

 “He’s not here, but we can call him if you really really want to see him.” Aaron offered after realizing that Nicky would indeed be awake since it was almost noon there.

Nykee just nodded and ran to the couch and plopped onto the middle cushion. She looked at him with expectant eyes and a bright smile. Renee must have taught her that one.

Aaron sat beside her, shifting the sleeping baby in his arms into his lap as he opened the laptop on the coffee table in front of them.

Nicky answered on the second ring with the brightest smile Aaron had seen on him in a while. Aaron made a mental note to surprise Nicky with random skype calls more often. Nicky smile dropped for a second before flashing again as he took in the children in Aaron’s lap.

“My young pupil and her snot monster with _my_ bridge troll? Well I never!” Nicky fake swooned much to Nykee’s delight.

“Mom’s gonna explode!” The little girl shouted her hands shooting far apart, one of them hitting Aaron’s face.

“Oh! A new snot monster! Are you excited my little princess?” Nicky exclaimed into the camera, his face alittle too close.

“Yes! More servants! More customers for my salon! More monsters to fight!” She cheered her face getting closer to the laptop with each sentence.

Nicky faked an evil laugh before saying, “Oh the games you’ll have, my heart!”

Nykee tried to imitate his maniacal laugh though she only produced a low hyena like laugh.

Aaron smiled down at her and said, “Try with your belly more and slow it down. Like this.”

Nykee and her name sake burst into fits of giggles after Aaron did his evil laugh.

“That was so good! I’m gonna try it like uncle Aaron okay?” Nykee said enthusiastically to the camera.

She arched her back, put both hands on her stomach and promptly made a deep Santa like sound.

“I meant ha ha ha not ho ho ho!” Nykee groaned.

Aaron’s eyes were closed and his head back as he laughed loudly. When he opened his eyes they immediately fell upon Kevin leaning against the door frame of their bedroom with a smile on his face.

“Hey Nicky I think Aaron has a crush on Uncle Kevin.” Nykee whispered conspiratorially into the webcam.

Nicky laughed and agreed, but Aaron didn’t hear much of their conversation. Kevin’s hair had grown out over the month he’d been too busy playing exy to get it cut, his beard was trimmed at least though he usually kept it shaved. His shirt was too small, meaning he’d but on one of Aaron’s in his rush to investigate the sounds, and exposed the strong contours of his lower abdomen and the line of hair leading into his sweat pants. Aaron could feel his face heating up at not only being caught being silly but from the sight of the love of his life standing in front of their bedroom smiling freely without a care in the world. Aaron could do this whole babysitting thing. Hell he could do anything as long as he had Kevin by his side.


End file.
